teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
TEPPEN Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style outlines the formatting for the articles on the TEPPEN Wiki. Basics 'Bolding' Bold text is used in the first usage of the page's name at the intro of the article, as well as its alternate names. To bold a word or phrase, add 3 apostrophes on each end. Typing: Highlight is a... Will result in: Highlight is a... 'Italics' Italic text is used when referring to the titles of any published media. To italicized a word or phrase, add 2 apostrophes on each end. Typing: The Empusa is an enemy in Devil May Cry 5. Will result in: The Empusa is an enemy in Devil May Cry 5. 'Line break' Place between the text you want a line break. Typing: This is an example of a line break. Will result in: This is an example of a line break. Language English The TEPPEN Wiki uses American English as its main form of English. For more information, see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Japanese TEPPEN is a game made by a Japanese developer, because of this, this wiki may mention the Japanese name of something by using the template called Nihongo. This template shall only be used at the first usage of the page's name at the intro of the article, which follows the bolding rule written above. Typing: Will result in: You may use the Japanese site of the game in order to find out the Japanese name of a given content. Keep in mind that adding the Japanese name of something is not required, but only acts as a bonus. In order to find out the Rōmaji of the Japanese word(s), simply paste the text at Google Translate and then the Rōmaji will appear below the text: Links 'Wikilinks' To link to an article within this Wiki, use double square brackets to enclose the target link. Typing: Awakened Power (TDA 046) Will result in: Awakened Power (TDA 046) You can also format the link to either show it as bolded or italicized. Just follow the basics section seen above. To give the same link a different name, use the vertical bar "|": Typing: Hero Art Will result in: Hero Art To link to a specific section in the article, add a hashtag after the main article to the section title: * Awakened Power (TDA 046)#Flavor Text (Awakened Power (TDA 046)#Flavor Text) A red link shows up if an article does not exist yet. Also, links are case-sensitive, so make sure to check that you have typed correctly (eg. Awakened Power (tda 046) vs Awakened Power (TDA 046)). You may also choose to create that page as a redirect to the right one. After selecting the red link, type the following: #REDIRECT page name However, it is advised to simply fix the red link as opposed to redirecting it to the correct page. A redirect is mostly used to link a page to something else that already fits the topic or to help users who type an abbreviation at the search box. For example, Devils Awaken redirects to The Devils Awaken. 'Interwiki links' Here are examples on how to link to another wikia or wiki site: * Dante (Will link to the Dante page at the Devil May Cry wiki) * Morrigan Aensland (Will link to the Morrigan Aensland page at the Darkstalkers wiki) * Resident Evil (Will link to the Resident Evil page at Wikipedia) 'External links' Here are examples on how to link to another non-wiki site: * Twitter * Google * TEPPEN's Official Site Categories :See also: Image policy Categories intend to group together pages of a similar subject, they are found at the bottom of a page. Clicking it brings up a category page listing the other pages that have been added to that same category. There may also be a section listing the subcategories of that category. Example of a category tree (from least to most specific): *Category:Street Fighter **Category:Street Fighter images A complete list of categories can be found at , those who wish to learn more about categories should check these existing ones which will show the type of content that they are supposed to have. Category:Policies